Angel From Above
by asiableu1
Summary: Corbin has some tough decisions to make but will the one he choose cause him to go too far? xChangelx My first fanfic. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Are you supposed to put a disclaimer up here? Anyway I don't own none of these characters except for Angel. She's someone I made up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At East High

Corbin was at his locker getting his books out for science class. Zac Efron(his best friend) came to his locker with a basketball in his hand. He banged it against the locker so he could get Corbin's attention. Corbin looked up reluctantly.

"Yo man. So you ready for practice today?"

"Psshh yeah! I'm always ready. But I gotta work on my lay-ups."

"Yeah, you do miss those a lot!"

"Whatever."

Corbin turned back to his locker to get his book.

"So. Did ya hear about the game plan? We changed it…………….again. So now instead of passing the ball to Jason, you'll pass it to………………."

Corbin blocked out what Zac was saying. A girl walked by them and Corbin wasn't paying attention to anything else. He watched her go by with Zac talking to a wall.

"…………………so you got it? Corbin? Dude! Come back to earth!" Zac was waving and snapping his fingers and banging the locker in front of Corbin's face.

Corbin jumped back. "What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You gonna be alright for practice? You really got to work on those lay-ups! Those are the easiest things!"

"Yeah to miss!"

Corbin shut his locker and they went to class.

Basketball Practice

Everyone was working on their shots. Some were doing free throws and jump shots and lay-ups. Corbin, Zac, and Jason were doing lay-ups.

"Come on Corbin! Can you at least get one shot?!" Jason said.

"I'm trying!" Corbin tried again and missed.

"What's wrong?! You usually get three shots at least!" Zac said.

"I know! I just got a lot of things on my mind!"

"Like what?!" Jason said.

"Like…………..math a-and………..science………and………"

"Okay stop! Why are you worried about that stuff?!"

"I gotta keep good grades to stay on the team."

"Oh yeah right. I gotta keep my grades up too! Oh man! I'm gonna fail science if I don't study! I gotta go!" Jason said.

"Wait! What am I suppose to tell the coach?!" Zac yelled.

"Tell him that-I don't know! Make up something!" He ran out the door.

Corbin and Zac looked at each other with a confused look.

"What exactly do we suppose to tell the coach?" Corbin asked.

Zac shrugged and they went back to practice.

Going Home

"Jason! Where have you been?! You almost got us killed in practice!" Corbin yelled.

Corbin and Zac were walking down the sidewalk.

"How?! What I do?!"

"You know I'm not good at telling lies!" Corbin said.

"I know. I was kind of depending on Zac to tell him for me."

"Me?! I was too focused to say it!" Zac said.

"So what exactly did you say?"

"We said that you had to go to the bathroom because you ate some barbeque."

"What?!"

"Yeah and the coach started laughing in our face and told us to tell the truth since we didn't have barbeque today."

"What you say?"

"I rather not talk about it."

Jason groaned and shook his head.

"So what happened to you in practice? Come to think of it you always do good in school so you don't need to study." Zac said.

"Nothing." Corbin answered.

"Tell the truth! Is it a girl?!"

"…………….no."

"It is a girl! Who is she?!"

"Its no one! I was just feeling a little off. That's all."

"Yeah. He was feeing just a little off!" Jason joked.

"Shut up!" Corbin yelled.

"Ha Ha! We're sorry. But it is a girl isn't it?" Zac said.

"Corbin. Corbin. Corbin!" Zac yelled. Corbin didn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Corbin!"

Corbin was blocked out of the world and was thinking about that girl. He was somewhere in heaven. At least he thought he was. He didn't know the girl's name. Yet. But still he thought about her. How she walked and how she looked. Corbin started daydreaming about her.

"Corbin!" Zac yelled. "You okay?!"

Corbin had just walked into a pole. He was so lost in his dream. But he kept walking without saying anything, without making noise, and acting like he didn't just walk into a pole smiling to himself. Zac and Jason stopped walking for a second.

"What the heck is wrong with him?!" Jason asked.

"I don't know! It probably is a girl!"

At School The Next Day

Corbin was at his locker. The girl had a locker next to his and she was at it getting a notebook. Zac was talking to Corbin about something but he wasn't paying attention. Every now and then Corbin would glance out the corner of his eye and look at her.

"Are you paying attention?" Zac asked.

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a no."

Someone came to Zac and asked him a question. His back was turned to Corbin. The girl was still at her locker. The same sentence would run through his mind. Talk to her. Talk to her. Talk to her. As soon as he was about to, Zac turned around and said "Come on. We're gonna be late!"

"Uh…….hold on. I gotta get my book."

Zac shrugged and went to his class. The girl was still standing there which was weird considering that everyone was already in their classes and the halls were deserted. He was tempted to talk to her until she asked "Do you know where I can get a math book? I can't find mine and I need to have one before I enter my class so I can be saved for being late."

Without thinking Corbin took out his own book and gave it to her.

"Um isn't this yours?" she asked.

"You can take it." He said. All this time ever since she talked to him, Corbin was looking at her.

"Thanks. I'll bring it back to you this afternoon. You're Corbin right?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Oh. Just making sure. My name's Angel."

"That name fits you perfectly." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"No-nothing."

"Okay. Bye."

Corbin watched her leave. He actually talked to her and found out her name. Even if the biggest sentence he made was only four letters. He smiled to himself. He looked up to get his math book which he couldn't find. Oh yeah, I gave it to Angel. The sweet little angel. Wait a minute! I don't have a math book!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you want me to keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

East High

They were in the middle of class with the teacher talking about The Great War. Zac sat behind Corbin and Jason sat on the other side. Angel sat on the other side of Corbin. During the lecture the teacher was giving out, Corbin wasn't paying attention to anything but her.

"Mr. Bleu. Could you tell us how the war started?" the teacher asked.

Corbin didn't answer.

"Mr. Bleu?"

"Corbin." Zac whispered. "Corbin!" Zac hit his shoulder and Corbin looked up quickly.

"Yes?" he asked.

The teacher gave him a hard look. "Pay attention next time." He went ahead and kept telling his lesson.

The bell rang before the teacher could read anything else.

"Corbin can I see you for a minute?" the teacher asked.

Corbin walked to his desk.

"Yes?"

"Your grades are falling and you might get kicked off the basketball team if you don't keep these grades up."

"I'm failing?"

"Yes. You're down to a C average and you need at least a B average. Usually you would be up to an A average. What happened?"

It took a while for Corbin to answer. "Nothing's happening. It's just that I'm not that focused on work right now."

"What are you focused on?"

"No-nothing. I promise I'll do better."

The teacher looked at him with a questioning look. "You may go."

Corbin left looking a little disappointed. Zac and Jason were outside the door waiting for him.

"You're failing history?!" Jason asked. "You usually get good grades in that class!"

Corbin kept walking without answering.

"Dude! What's wrong?! How are you failing history?! I know it's boring and all but it's not like you to fail!" Zac said.

Corbin opened his locker and got his book out. He looked to see if Angel was there but she wasn't.

"Come on! What's wrong?! You haven't been yourself all week!"

Corbin closed his locker angrily and looked at them. "I told you. I got a lot of things on my mind." He walked off not caring where he was going.

"Something's wrong with him. We gotta do something." Jason said.

"Yeah but what is wrong with him?"

"I don't know but we'll find out soon."

Basketball Practice

Corbin sat on the bleachers while everyone else practiced. A ball flew by where he was and he nearly dodged it. Zac came to get it.

"Come on! Practice!" he said.

"Later." Corbin had his head on his hands looking down.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No."

"Well whatever is bothering you, let it wait until after practice and after the game!" Zac left.

Corbin was thinking about Angel but he was also thinking about his grades. How could he keep his grades up if he can't pay attention in class with Angel there? The only way he thought of was if he would actually talk to Angel and just think of her as a friend. Then maybe he could keep his grades up. But he knew he couldn't see her as just a friend.

At Corbin's House

Corbin ate slowly during dinner. He barely talked.

"Everything alright son?" his dad asked.

Corbin looked up from his plate. "Huh?...oh. Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." He looked back down at his plate and moved his fork around.

As soon as everybody was finished eating, Corbin was the only one left at the table. His plate was barely touched. His mom stayed at the table and watched him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I know my baby as much as anybody else on this planet. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong mom." He stopped playing with his fork and rested his head on his hand.

"What happened to you in history?"

"Nothing."

"You're failing history! What happened? Do you want to get kicked off the basketball team?!"

"No."

"How come you're not as focused?!"

"I am focused! You just don't know what I go through at school."

"Maybe you should tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it. May I be excused…………please?" he got up anyway without waiting for an answer. He went to his room and laid on his bed. He really loved basketball and he didn't want to be kicked off the team. But he didn't know how to keep his grades up without being distracted by Angel. He had a choice to make. His love for basketball or his love for Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment please...


	3. Chapter 3

East High

East High

Corbin was at his locker getting his books while Zac and Jason were talking about their practice routine. Angel was at her locker too.  
"Hey. I forgot to give this to you yesterday." She gave him his math book back.  
"Thanks." He took the book from her without looking at her but he couldn't resist. She closed her locker and looked at Corbin.  
"Need help with history?"  
Corbin looked up."What?"  
"History. Do you need any help with history?"  
He closed his locker and leaned against it."Why do you ask?"  
"Because I thought you might wanna stay on the basketball team and have good grades."  
"How did you know I was failing history?"  
"I just know. Now do you want my help or not?"  
"Yeah."  
"Fine. So where do you wanna meet?"  
Corbin didn't answer. He was too happy to get it out but it never showed on his face.  
"Okay. How about we just meet at your house. I'll be waiting by the lockers. Okay?" she said.  
"O-okay."  
She walked off to her class. Corbin turned back around to his locker. Zac and Jason looked at him."Dude." Zac said.  
"What?"  
"You like Angel don't you?" Jason asked.  
"No."  
"So that's why you cant focus on anything!"  
"Angel is just…………..a friend."  
"Yeah. And if you put the word 'girl' in front of it, it will be your girlfriend."  
"I don't want her to be my girlfriend!"  
"Yeah. Sure you don't. Come on. You can tell us! Do you like Angel or not?"  
"No! I don't like Angel!" He walked off to go to class. He really didn't like Angel. He loved Angel. At least that's what he thought.

End Of School

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late for practice!" Jason said.  
"We have practice today?!"  
"Yeah! Angel has really gotten into your head!"  
"I don't like Angel!"  
"I never said you did! I just said that she got into your head! Now come on!"  
"I'll be there!"  
"Okay. But you know Coach is gonna be mad that you're late!"  
"I know! I'm coming!"  
Jason ran off into the gym. Corbin ran towards his locker. Angel was there waiting for him.  
"So you ready to go?"  
"I can't. I forgot we had practice today! How about you come tomorrow?"  
"I can't. I got to go help a charity with my church. How about the next day?"  
"I got practice that day too. I don't want to bother you on the weekends though."  
"Well you won't get any help from me until next week. So see ya."  
She started to leave. He couldn't wait until next week to see Angel. But he couldn't do anything about it. Unless he…………..No! He would not skip practice! But he wanted to see Angel.  
"Hey! Wait!"  
She turned around to face Corbin.  
"You can come today."  
"But I thought you had practice."  
"Um………..my grades are more important than basketball."  
"Okay."  
Corbin walked her to his house.

Corbin's House

All the way to his house, he never talked. He was too nervous. He held his arm and looked down. They went into the house.  
Corbin's mom was in the kitchen and she thinks that they had practice.  
"You can go on up. Second door on the right."  
"Okay."  
She ran upstairs.  
"Hey. Don't you have practice today?" his mom asked.  
"Yeah but it got canceled."  
"Okay. I'm going to the store. You want to come?"  
"No."  
"You okay? You seem nervous."  
"I'm not nervous. I'm going to my room now."  
He ran upstairs. Corbin's mom watched him.  
"Sometimes I wonder about him." She whispered to herself.  
Corbin opened his door and Angel was doing some questions out the book.  
"How many have you done?" he asked.  
"A lot. But I have to help you now."  
The phone rang but someone picked it up.  
"Before we start, I need to know how you failed history."  
"I-I don't know. I just got distracted."  
"By what?"  
"Things."  
"I guess there aren't that much distractions in here."  
"Trust me. There is one that causes a really big distraction."  
Angel looked at him. Corbin's mom came through the door.  
"I thought you said that practice was canceled." She had the phone in her hand. She looked at Angel."Who's this?"  
"M-my my friend. She's helping me with history."  
"Oh hi. I'm Corbin's mom."  
"Hi."  
"Why aren't you in practice?"  
"Because it was canceled."  
"But Zac is asking where you are. You should be in practice."  
"I………..forgot."  
She looked at Angel again.  
"Is this your distraction that's making you fail history?" she asked. She was talking about Angel.  
"No. But I would like to try and get help with it without interruptions."  
"Oh I see. I'll talk about this later." She left.  
"You must really love basketball." Angel said.  
"There's a whole bunch of things that I love."


End file.
